


Question Existing

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky dealing with the loss of Elizabeth (requested).





	Question Existing

His blue eyes stared in disbelief as her casket was lowered to the ground, a lump thick in his throat seemed impossible to remove.  
  
Elizabeth Webber, his life’s constant, was gone.  
  
His feelings were muddled when it came to her; love or hate, friend or foe, love of his life or biggest betrayal.  
  
His confusion intensified when discovering she had left him the boys, even after their time apart.  
  
Lucky would have to pick up the pieces and help his sons remember only the positives about their mother – it must’ve been her way of making sure he did the same.


End file.
